The new adventures of Flapjack
by Munkbro4
Summary: Flapjack/Sally. Chapter 2 up soon.
1. Chapter 1

The New Adventures of Flapjack

My name is Flapjack. _Captain_ Flapjack. You may have seen my first show, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. I was 7 then and I'm 24 now. I lost a hand in a fight with 8-armed Willy. He was trying to destroy the harbor, so I went into action. Just as I was gonna cut off one of his tentacles, he grabbed me and bit off my hand. My friend Captain K'nuckles died on that fight. After the loss of my hand, he dived into Willy's mouth to get it back. Not the smartest thing to do. So I'm on my own. I still live in Stormalong Harbor.

I am the best (and only) adventurer in my hometown. That is, until _she_ came to town. I was fixing my ship, the _Bubby II_, named after my recently passed caretaker, Bubby the sperm whale, when Lolly Poopdeck, official messenger of Stormalong Harbor, came up to me.

"Capt. Flapjack, message for you." He said, handing me a parcel. I opened it. It read,

_Dearest Flapjack,_

_I'm coming to Stormalong Harbor in a week to see how you're doing. I have something to ask you. Hope to see you soon, my beloved adventurer._

_XOXO,_

_Sally Syrup_

I was overjoyed. My girlfriend from my childhood was coming to see me. I got my ship ready for the day we would be reunited.

One week later, the stump that was my right hand was now a wooden hand just like K'nuckles had. I groomed myself, combing my golden hair with a jewel encrusted comb, courtesy of my friend, Tee Hee Tummy Tums, fine comb maker. Suddenly, I saw Sally run towards me.

She had changed a lot. She had a bandana wrapped around her head; her brown hair was just a bit longer, she wore a vest and had a cutlass strapped to her belt. "Well, Flapjack, you changed. Wait, what the heck happened to your right hand?" she asked. "The fight with 8-armed Willy that took K'nuckles's life also took my hand." I said. "K'nuckles. He was an adventure with an attitude." Sally said. "Well, Sally, as long as you're here, how about a ride to my summer home on Candied Island?" I asked. "That sounds nice." Sally said.

We boarded my ship, off to Candied Island.(Which I found last year on a journey in the Direction of Danger, West.) Sally told me of her adventures. After her 18th birthday, she built a ship of her own, the Wave Slicer, but it was destroyed in a storm. So she built a flying machine and flew here. When we hit the beach (made of cookie crumb sands and lemonade seas.) we hopped of my ship and proceeded to my home, which was made out of peppermint. "So Sally, you wanted to ask me something?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted to take our relationship a step further." Sally said. "Okay," I said, kneeling and taking out a box with a ring inside, "Sally, will you marry me?" I asked. "Yes!" Sally replied.


	2. Chapter 2

_Eight years later…_

I was hanging at my house, reading the Stormalong Times, when my 7-year-old daughter, Jacky walked in. Jacky is her name because she looks and acts like me, hence the "Jack" in her name and since she's a girl, her name ends the same way as her mom's. "Daddy, Mommy said when you were my age, you went on adventures. Is that true?" she asked. "Yeah… would you like to hear some of the stories?" I asked. "Yes, if you aren't to busy." Jacky said. "Well, sit on my lap Jacky, and let the adventure stories roll. Have I ever told you the story about the time I got the Foot Burn?" I asked. "No, Daddy." Jacky said.

"Well Captain K'nuckles and I were sitting around Stormalong, when this barrel full of candy rolled in front of us out of nowhere. When we ran to it, our shoes popped off. We ate all the candy in the barrel and fell asleep. As we slept, the sun burned our feet and we were diagnosed with the Foot Burn. We boarded a trolley and I found some Whale Kisses medicated foot crème and cured my Foot Burn." I said.

I told Jacky all my tales of adventures until Sally burst through the door. "Flapjack, 8-armed Willy has been spotted near our home. It's time to don on your gold bladed sword and take Willy out." Sally said. "Can I come?" Jacky asked. "I think it will be good for her if she's gonna follow our footsteps." I said. We boarded the _Bubby II_, ready to take on our enemy.

When we found 8-armed Willy, he was terrorizing another ship. "Willy, stop terrorizing that crew. Face your doom at the hands of the Flapjack family." I said, unsheathing my sword. Sally whipped out a dagger from her vest and Jacky whipped out a bejeweled dagger from her sock. "Where did you get that, Jacky?" I asked. "I made it for arts and crafts at school last week." Jacky said.

We attacked Willy with all or might. I slashed one of his arms, Sally cut off another and Jacky threw her dagger. It created a deep gash in Willy's head and bounced back into Jacky's hand. I whistled. "That must be from my side of the family." I said.

Suddenly, one of Willy's arms shot out and grabbed Sally. "Let her go!" I demanded. "No, she deserves to die." Willy said. "No, wait… take me instead." I said. "Flapjack, no, I can't stand the thought of your death." Sally said. Jacky hugged me. "Please Daddy, don't leave me. I love you." She said, tears forming in her eyes. I knelt down. "I love you too, sweetie. Your one of the bravest girls I know and I'm proud to be your dad. Here, I want you to have this." I said, giving Jackie my lucky green bandana.

I looked at Willy. "Give me back my wife." I said. Willy put Sally down. "Good-bye, Sally. I love you. I'll be back, I swear." I said. Then I plunged into Willy's mouth.

Epilogue:

I woke up on an island in the middle of the Caribbean. "Were the Davy Jones's Locker am I?" I said. "That's exactly were you are my boy." A familiar voice said. I turned and saw my old friend K'nuckles. "Welcome to Davy Jones's Locker, Flapjack."


End file.
